wowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pandaren
= El Imperio Pandaren = Visión general "I can take or leave a drink. Take the drink, or leave with the drink." El Imperio Pandaren, fundado en épocas antiguas, antes del Gran Cataclismo del mundo, intercambió recursos y conocimiento con los altivos elfos nocturnos de Kalimdor central. Sin embargo, debido a que la creciente obsesión de los Kaldorei con las fuerzas mágicas estaba empezando a conducirlos hacia la locura, los gentiles pandaren decidieron salvar a los suyos y dejar a los elfos atrás para siempre. Sintiendo que la magia podría ser la perdición para todas las demás razas, los clanes pandaren, o shao'dins, viajaron lejos, hacia las misteriosas tierras del sur, cruzando el mar y estableciéndose en una lejana isla que ellos llamaron Pandaria. Allí, los pandaren establecieron unas primitivas, pero hermosas ciudades de piedra y bambú. Vivieron en paz por generaciones, antes de que sombra ardiente viniera para consumir al mundo... Luego de la Guerra de los Ancestros, los pandaren se atrevieron a volver a Kalimdor y establecieron un puesto avanzado en las montañas Stonetalon, regido por los brewmasters y los wardancers. Estos últimos, cargando sus finas y delicadamente balanceadas espadas llamadas Shak’thani, se establecieron rápidamente como los espadachines más letales del mundo. Ficha general *Capital: Desconocida. *Líder racial: Desconocido. *Héroes: Mojo Stormstout, Chen Stormstout. Otros, desconocidos. *Montura: Desconocida. *Lenguaje: Desconocido. *Tipo de gobierno: clanes individuales, llamados "shao'dins", con organización de tipo feudal, dirigidos por un "shodo-pan", que rinde homenaje a un Emperador. Descripción "You’re my bear necessity." Los enigmáticos Pandaren son una de las razas más escurridizas de Azeroth. Se tratan de humanoides con aspecto de panda, con gran amor por la naturaleza y por las fuertes bebidas alcohólicas. Ocultos en su propio imperio insular, los pandaren son una raza de humanoides cuyo aspecto recuerda un panda, y por esta apariencia, muchas otras razas han llegado a subestimar a estas nobles criaturas, pensando que son indefensas y hasta “tiernas”. Puede que parezcan tiernos, pero no son para nada indefensos. Los pandaren tienen una de las tradiciones del arte de la guerra más antiguas del mundo, y son extremadamente fuertes y ágiles. El estilo tradicional de pelea se enfoca en la movilidad, la velocidad y la precisión así como en golpes y saltos acrobáticos que pueden paralizar al enemigo, de modo que muchas veces su verdadera fortaleza radica en las artes marciales sin uso de armas. A pesar de lo intrincado y complicado de su sociedad, el alcohol juega un papel central en la vida de los Pandaren. En general, son buenos conocedores y degustadores de fuertes bebidas, una característica única que comparten con los enanos de Forjaz. Una casta de guerreros peregrinos llamados Brewmasters son altamente respetados en su cultura. Unos pocos de ellos han viajado hacia Kalimdor, estableciendo un puesto de avanzada en Stonetalon, siempre en busca de nuevas bebidas y muestras de ingredientes para adicionar a sus propias bebidas. Los pandaren son afables y nobles, entrenados para la batalla pero siempre buscando la paz. La filosofía pandaren se centra en la armonía de los opuestos – macho y hembra, calma y caos, existencia y no existencia-. Sienten una fuerte unión con la naturaleza, y buscan mantener la paz entre todas las razas, muy similar a la religión china conocida como Daoismohttp://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/DaoismoDaoismo. Muy pocos Pandaren han dejado su isla oculta de Pandaria, y se rumora que un puesto avanzado pandaren se encuentra escondido en lo profundo de las montañas de Stonetalon, como prueba de la fuerza de estos individuos como guerreros: Los Brewmasters. Estos han desarrollado un estilo de pelea único: La Danza Borracha, mezcla de artes marciales que les permite entrar en profundo contacto con los elementos naturales. El más famoso de estos guerreros es Chen Stormstout, quien asistiera al Mok’Nathal Rexxar y a la Horda después de la caída de la Legión Ardiente en la Batalla del Monte Hyjal. Apariencia "Am I black with white fur or white with black fur? Doesn’t matter, I’m beautiful either way." Los pandaren recuerdan un cruce entre un oso panda y un humanoide: no muy diferentes de los furbolgs, aunque se podría considerar que son menos feroces y mas adelantados culturalmente. Por una extraña característica biológica que no ha logrado explicarse aún, su rostro redondeado y peludo parece estar sonriendo siempre. Aunque vagamente recuerdan un oso, muchas de sus características físicas les permiten ser asombrosamente ágiles y rápidos en sus movimientos. Su pelo es corto y blanco, con marcas negras alrededor de los ojos, aunque su pelaje también puede variar entre el marrón y el rojizo. Su vestimenta generalmente combina túnicas largas con sombreros de paja, aunque entre los guerreros se utilizan armaduras de placas primorosamente decoradas, con combinaciones de bambú. Ventajas raciales *Son ágiles y físicamente fuertes a pesar de que su estatura promedia los 5 pies y medio (aproximadamente 1.90m) y su peso varía entre los 70 y los 125 kg. *Su velocidad a pie alcanza los 20 pies. *Pueden saltar hasta una distancia de 15 pies. *Pueden ver el doble que un humano durante la noche y en condiciones de poca iluminación. Retienen la habilidad para distinguir los colores y detalles bajo estas condiciones. *Son criaturas bípedas, pero su forma ursine les permite adoptar la forma cuadrúpeda y desarrollar tremendas velocidades en cuatro patas. *Pueden pelear efectivamente sin armas usando sus garras y dientes. Región "FOR PANDARIA!" Los pandaren viven en una isla distante llamada Pandaria, la cual nadie, hasta hoy, ha visto nunca, pero se sabe que existe debido a los relatos de los propios pandaren que han arribado a Kalimdor luego de la Tercera Guerra. Muchos presuponen que Pandaria no es una isla, sino un archipiélago de islas, donde cada shao’din se ha establecido separadamente del resto. Su clima recordaría mucho el estío y el invierno templados, aunque eventualmente con fuertes lluvias, y nieve en las zonas montañosas. Se caracterizaría por combinar grandes, verdes y fértiles llanuras, cubiertas de campos de arroz, con secas y rocosas zonas montañosas, elevados volcanes de conos perfectos y nieves perpetuas en sus cumbres, extensos bosques de abedules, sauces, cerezos, manzanos y bambúes, caudalosos, sinuosos y poco profundos ríos y lagos. "Yo soñé con una tierra de estío y primavera, una tierra fértil, donde mi corazón pudiera reposar tranquilo de conflicto y llanto. A tí, oh Pandaria, sea la loa y el canto". - Shimai Kumatsu, Shodo'pan de los Kusanada-hime. La Sociedad Pandaren "Can I buy you a drink? Or just let you have the keg?" Cultura La sociedad pandaren se ha caracterizado por cambiar a lo largo de las generaciones, aunque muchas de las antiguas tradiciones se conservan intactas. Aunque alguna vez fueron un poderoso imperio, que se mantuvo erguido y orgulloso al lado de sus aliados los Kaldorei, ahora son un pueblo simple que solamente desea la paz y un hogar seguro. Sin embargo, como el mundo aún es un lugar peligroso, solamente aceptando la violencia como parte de ese continuo que es el mundo, pueden asegurarse los pandaren la prosperidad y la supervivencia. La sociedad pandaren está, en muchos sentidos, compartimentalizada. En su corazón, los pandaren atesoran la paz y la creatividad. Muchos de ellos son poetas y cantores, artesanos, pintores, escultores y danzantes. En ciertos modo, todos los aspectos de su cultura son verdaderamente reverenciados. Son también grandes gastrónomos, pues la cocina tradicional pandaren se encuentra entre las más seleccionadas, apetecidas y famosas de todo el mundo. Se podría decir que, en muchos sentidos, los pandaren son más artistas que guerreros. Su habilidad para la pintura, su inigualable arquitectura y su pasión por las artes no tienen comparación entre otras razas del mundo. El peligro constante que corren sus vidas, sin embargo, ante otras civilizaciones más hostiles, les ha visto obligados a evolucionar en una clase de guerreros única, con la idea de defender sus ideales y asegurarse que la cultura pandaren perdure. No obstante, aún hacer la Guerra se considera un arte entre los pandaren, y no es de extrañar que su estilo de lucha se vea muy influenciado por disciplinas como la danza, que, combinada con las artes marciales con y sin armas, han logrado desarrollar un estilo inimitable de pelea que caracteriza a esta raza. Desde niños, los pandaren son educados para ser capaces de defenderse a sí mismos, incluso sin portar armas. Es la espada, sin embargo, el arma predilecta entre los pandaren, la cual aprenden a usar a edades tempranas, desde que son pequeños yangu-chi (“''Sangre nueva''”, en el idioma pandaren), hasta aquellos que están destinados a convertirse en afamados wardancers y, por qué no, legendarios shodo’pan. En general, los pandaren prefieren utilizar las armas forjados por ellos mismos, armas que muchas veces van pasando de generación en generación, de padres a hijos, y que representan el legado familiar, algo que es sumamente respetado entre la sociedad pandaren. Los pandaren valoran la honestidad, la disciplina y la amistad por sobre todas las virtudes, y si logras hacerte amigo de un pandaren, tendrás no solo un amigo para toda la vida, sino un protector valiente y decidido. El chamanismo "You remind me of pandaren sauce. Hot, spicy and I want to coat myself in you." Al igual que los Furbolgs, Tauren y Enanos Wildhammers (por no mencionar a los orcos, una raza no nativa de Azeroth), muchos pandaren siguen la vía del chamanismo como estilo de vida, venerando a la Madre Tierra. Sin embargo, su verdadero poder radica en la geomancia, el cual obtienen directamente de la misma Madre Tierra. También siguen otra filosofía (nueva para otros residentes de Kalimdor, por supuesto): son una sociedad que reacciona, antes de atacar. Esta filosofía se explica mejor con la parábola del agua que fluye alrededor de la roca: el agua no empuja la roca fuera del camino, simplemente pasa alrededor de ella. Este simple y para nada complicado pensamiento guía su día a día en sus vidas. Si emprenden una tarea y fracasan, simplemente miran que hicieron mal y lo intentan de nuevo. No hay tiempo para reprimendas por los errores, simplemente entienden que eligieron caminos incorrectos para alcanzar su objetivo y se proponen hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Su filosofía parece simple, pero los pandaren la aplican en cada aspecto de sus vidas, desde tomar cerveza hasta lanzarse a la aventura. Los pandaren son tipos calmados, afables, que extienden una mano de amistad al extraño en el camino, pero si este es hostil, la mano de amistad rápidamente se vuelve en un pesado puño cargando una espada. El amor por la cerveza "Ale is my bear neccesity." Una de las características más sorprendentes de encontrarse con un pandaren es, sin embargo, su inigualable amor por la cerveza. Muchos religiosos y pueblos meditativos de Kalimdor consideran el alcohol una bebida para las masas, un brebaje que bloquea la mente y evita la contemplación de la divinidad. Los Pandaren oyen estas aseveraciones y se ríen. El día ideal de un Pandaren comienza con una meditación y finaliza con una buena cerveza en compañía del mejor amigo. Les encanta hacer amistad con aquellos que viven la vida al máximo; les fascina aventurarse, pero también son los más felices en una taberna contando historias de sus viajes y comprando recuerdos para llevar a casa. Quien sea tan afortunado de conocer un pandaren y probar su mágico alcohol, indudablemente dirá que es el mejor que haya probado en su vida. Las Artes Marciales "I bring pandamonium!" Los pandaren se toman tan en serio las artes marciales como cualquier otro aspecto de sus vidas. Usan lo que les sirve, perfecto si les funciona, y no usan aquello que no les sirve. Si una pierna lesionada no permite al pandaren patear muy alto, deja de utilizar ese estilo de patada y desarrolla otro que se adapte perfectamente a su pierna lesionada. Contra un oponente más grande, el pandaren no gasta tiempo tratando de vencer fuerza con fuerza, porque el oponente representa la roca en el río… y ellos son el agua. Buscan la manera de volver la fuerza de su oponente contra él mismo. Son monjes formidables, siguiendo sus filosofías al pie de la letra y perfeccionando sus artes marciales con cada paso que dan. Nota: la puntos de vista filosóficos de los Pandaren indirectamente se relacionan con el arte marcial chino del '''Tai-Chi'http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tai_Chi_Chuan, que combina una naturaleza gentil con un poderoso ataque. Este estilo también intenta no dañar al oponente, solamente desarmarlo.'' Afiliación "It’s against the law to kill me!" Independiente. Los pandaren que se encuentren en los Barrens generalmente serán neutrales, no tendrán ninguna afiliación. Se llevan bien con la Alianza, y muchos pandaren de Kalimdor se han visto en compañía de razas de la Alianza, principalmente enanos de Forjaz. Sin embargo, los pandaren son excéntricos, y algunos se siente más identificados con la Horda. En cada caso, raramente un pandaren se quedará en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo… y es posible que el mismo pandaren se haga amigo tanto de la Alianza como de la Horda. Los pandaren gustan de hacerse buenos amigos y enemigos honorables, y en general, se llevan en buenos términos con todas las razas que no son malignas. Pandarens y la Alianza Aunque han estado en Kalimdor por poco tiempo, los pandaren ha desarrollado una empatía fantástica con los enanos de Ironforge. Los Enanos son una raza que aprecia la buena bebida y las buenas historias, algo que tienen ambas razas en común. Los Pandaren que se han detenido en Bael Modan han aprendido acerca de la Alianza, la Horda y el Azote. Siendo una raza que honra a sus ancestors, han ayudado a los enanos en su búsqueda de los artefactos de los Titanes. También se han hecho amigos de los medios elfos que encuentran, puesto que los medios elfos han empezado a adoptar un estilo de vida similar al de las filosofías de los pandaren. Muchos de los pandaren que recientemente arribaron a Kalimdor se vieron inmiscuidos en conflictos que rodeaban a Illidan Stormrage. Se encontraban de visita con los enanos de Bael Modan cuando fueron llamados a ayudar a la Alianza para detener un ejército de elfos de sangre y naga que se dirigía a Rasganorte. Para honrar a sus anfitriones, los Pandaren se unieron a la batalla. Fue allí donde se formaron la mayoría de sus opiniones sobre las otras razas. Sin embargo, los pandaren se siente más atraídos por las otras razas neutrales con las que han entrado en contacto. Se han identificado especialmente con los furbolgs, aprendiendo su estilo de vida simple en Ashenvale. También simpatizan con los medio orcos, y simplemente no pueden entender a los Goblins. No tienen mucho aprecio por los elfos de sangre, aunque uno de ellos, Mojo Dark Ale, fue visto peleando al lado de Kael’thas. Los trolls, algo tramposos desde su punto de vista, tienen prácticas que no coinciden con la filosofía pandaren. Los Enanos no han presionado a los Pandaren para unirse a la Alianza. Los pandaren, sin embargo, sienten que la Alianza está muy cargada de intrigas políticas y uso de magia arcana, y lo que ellos necesitan es aire fresco, sentir la tierra y tomar decisiones a partir de eso. La Alianza, por su parte, no se ve necesariamente complicada por unir a los pandaren, y estos visitan Theramore libremente Pandarens y la Horda Los pandaren tienen mucho en común con la Horda en lo que se refiere a la espiritualidad, pero no se ven precisados a unir fuerzas con ella. La Horda está formada por razas que buscan una renovación, una cura, y los pandaren creen que ese camino de renovación deben lograrlo ellos solos, por lo que respetan el camino que estas razas han seguido. Aún así, están en constante contacto con los chamanes de las razas de la Horda, con los cuales comparten muchas creencias. Los ejércitos del Emperador "This will be grizzly!" Como ya se dijo, los guerreros pandaren se encuentran entre los más fieros de la tierra. Combinando sus enseñanzas en el combate sin armas, sus creencias filosóficas y su habilidad en el uso de ciertos tipos de armas, los ejércitos del Emperador Pandaren son un formidable y difícil enemigo. El Yangu-chi Literalmente, “''sangre nueva''”. Los yangu-chi son los jóvenes aprendices, los aspirantes a guerreros. Se les instruye desde pequeños en el manejo de la espada y el arco, con la esperanza de que en el futuro se enrolase en las filas de los piqueros, primer paso para el entrenamiento del wardancer. Parte de ese entrenamiento requería gran trabajo físico, que modela no solo el cuerpo, sino también el carácter. A partir de allí, el yangu-chi puede adiestrarse en el uso de la shak'tani y la pan-spear para entrenarse como piquero o aspirante a wardancer, o como "Tsuchi-kuotai", que es el adepto para aprender el arte de la geomancia. Los piqueros "No bamboo? Shoot!" Los piqueros de los clanes pandaren son dedicados defensores de su gente. Maestros de la pan-spear, muchos piqueros sueñan con convertirse en los defensores de élite de su pueblo, los wardancers. De hecho, un piquero, desde que inicia su entrenamiento siempre está “aprendiendo la danza”. Las tropas de piqueros siempre son entrenadas y dirigidas en combate por un superior wardander, quien vela porque sus aprendices sean determinados, y busca aquél que sea apto para aprender la Danza de Guerra. En combate, los piqueros respaldan los ataques letales de los wardancers, atacando a sus enemigos por una lluvia de pan-spears y guardando el flanco de sus campeones. Los wardancers "Prepare to get TRASHED!" Ataviados con sus resplandecientes armaduras de bamboo y armados con sus letales espadas shaktani, los wardancers son el epitome del guerrero pandaren en el mundo. Para el pandaren, cada individuo posee un arte, al cual debe dedicar su vida a perfeccionar. Para los wardancers, este arte es el arte de la guerra. No son, sin embargo, amantes de la Guerra. Son, quizá, los únicos artitas que rechazan practicar su propio arte. Por eso, antes de entrar en combate, realizan rituales de purificación y acercamiento espiritual. En medio de la batalla, pocos pueden equiparar la capacidad de lucha del wardancer, el cual realiza una letal danza de acero y sangre, moviéndose al son de una sagrada canción que todo wardancer está entrenado para entonar en medio de la vorágine de violencia. Aunque los Wardancers se lanzan al frente de la tropas, pocas veces operan en conjunto en el campo de batalla. De hecho, cada wardancer está entrenado para operar solitario en el campo de batalla, apoyado únicamente por sus propios piqueros, que le siguen como capitán y mentor. Los geomantes "Put this one on my tab!" El espíritu de la tierra es muy real y muy peligroso. El sagrado deber de los geomantes es entender la ley de la tierra, estudiar las claves naturales de ella y disponerse a escuchar a los espíritus que moran en ella. Pero no solo trabajan con ellos: los geomantes también tienen que saber apaciguarlos, por lo que usan rituales, canciones y sacrificios apropiados para ganarse su benevolencia, atención y honor. Si este proceso falla, el geomante no podrá manipular a voluntary la naturaleza de los espíritus. Los geomantes enseñan que la tierra es un reflejo de los espíritus, pero estos, a su vez, también son un reflejo de la tierra. Cuando el espíritu cambia, la tierra cambia; pero más importante; si la tierra cambia, el espíritu cambia también. Entonces, los geomantes deben guiar a los clanes en reformar y mantener sana la tierra, haciéndola un lugar apacible para vivir, no solo en la superficie, sino para que su espíritu sea amigable. En combate, los normalmente apacibles geomantes son temibles. Los espíritus de la tierra, escuchando el llamado de los geomantes, pelearán sin dudarlo por ellos. Todos aquellos que luchan alrededor de un geomante sentirán que la tierra misa se levanta, tomando forma de rocas y elementales de piedra. Las leyendas dicen que los geomantes son capaces de convocar a la tierra para destruir a sus enemigos con devastadores terremotos. Las Kunoichi "Did you ever notice the gnomes have no pinkie? THEY HAVE NO PINKIE." Entre las tropas pandaren, no solo los varones son parte de la batalla. Las kunoichi son pandaren ninja. La palabra kunoichi significa literalmente “nueve más uno”, en alusión a los orificios presentes en el cuerpo humano. Son utilizadas como asesinas y espías. Hábiles en el manejo del sable, las dagas y los shuriken (estrella arrojadiza), y conocedoras de las artes marciales prohibidas. Se las instruye específicamente en un grupo de destrezas único que sólo una mujer puede usar. Este abanico técnico convertía a la kunoichi en una versátil herramienta contra el varón. Los Shodo’pan "Now YOU’RE endangered!" Dice la leyenda que solamente puede haber un shodo’pan en cada época. Erigido por el poder y la sabiduría de su propio pueblo, el shodo’pan es el siervo y, a la vez, el emperador del Imperio Pandaren. El shodo’pan tiene la bendición de los espíritus del pasado, de la tierra, y del pueblo. Con la caída del imperio, el término shodo’pan se convirtió no en sinónimo de emperador, sino de la misma cabeza de cada uno de los clanes. Un shodo’pan es único, porque puede caminar entre los dos mundos: el físico y el espiritual. Así como es un formidable wardancer, el shodo’pan también tiene que dominar las prácticas y artes de los geomantes. En las extrañas épocas en que los espíritus no pueden ser apaciguados, el shodo’pan tiene que danzar la guerra contra ellos. Y así como los geomantes ministran a los espíritus de la tierra, el shodo’pan debe ministrar el espíritu de su pueblo. Los pandaren honran y reverencian a sus shodo’pan como el vivo reflejo del espíritu de su pueblo. De hecho, dicen que los espíritus de la tierra susurran al oído de los geomantes quién ha de ser el próximo shodo’pan. Cuando esto sucede, el próximo shodo’pan es tomado y disciplinado aparte del resto de sus iguales. Los geomantes tienen prohibido enseñarle las artes de los espíritus hasta que este domine la Danza de la Guerra, así que los jóvenes shodo’pan deben aprender a usar el poder de la shaktani antes de aprender la Canción de los Espíritus. En combate, el shodo’pan es capaz de luchar con la fuerza del oso y la delicadeza de la Danza de la Guerra tan bien como cualquier wardancer. Sin embargo, sus poderes son aumentados por sus conocimientos en geomancia, y pueden invocar espíritus que se posesionen de sus espadas, haciéndolas más rápidas, seguras y mortales. Los Pandaren Brewmasters "I’d kiss you, but I’ve got puke breath." Un raro grupo de pocos pandaren caminan fuera de los patrones normales de su cultura. Los Brewmasters se dedican al conocimiento de las artes mediante el cultivo y la ingesta de bebidas alcohólicas. Estos monjes se relegaban a sí mismos a una vida de ermitaños, aislándose de la sociedad, sin embargo, los pandaren recompensaban grandemente a los que elegían este tipo de vida. Estos pandaren, como todos los de su raza, cultivaban un arte: la creación de bebidas alcohólicas, vinos y otras bebidas espirituosas. Los Brewmasters aprendían sobre plantas, arbustos y hongos para elaborar sus poderosas bebidas. Buscaban despertar a los espíritus dormidos en estas plantas, y el afortunado que lo lograba, podia beber de estas bebidas con el propósito de que pudiese entrar en comunión con el espíritu. Los Brewmasters, a diferencia de los wardancers, aprendían de estos espíritus su arte de la guerra: la Danza Borracha. Tácticas Militares thumb|300px|Pandaren en Batalla Los Pandaren cuentan con un sistema bien reglamentado de batalla que utiliza la infantería, arqueros, caballería, con unidades de élite y los lanzadores de conjuros para reforzar sus fuerzas. Adherente los pandaren son estrictos a la práctica de dotar a cada soldado con las mejores armas y el mejor equipo posible. Incluso el más humilde y paupérrimo soldado de a pie lleva consigo una jarra de cerveza Pandaren a su lado para ayudarle en el combate, y la mayoría de las unidades magiacas de las bebidas más poderosas antes de una batalla. Los Pandaren son valientes y sin miedo, y por lo tanto sus ejércitos tienen durabilidad sorprendente una gran cohesión. Una unidad de infantería esta formada por wardancer, una serie de wardancers sirviendo a las ordenes de un shodo-pan. La infantería pandaren está armada con pan-lanzas, yelmos de bambú redondo, armaduras de laminas gruesas de cañas de Bambu tejidas, algunas veces llevan escudos hechos del mismo material. El uso de las lanzas a la hora de luchar esta finamente reglamentado en las filas (Usos por Rangos), la infantería Pandaren suele utilizar una variedad de tácticas que absorbe, y rodea al liderazgo enemigo a la hora de una carga. Arqueros pandaren a menudo descansan más allá de la infantería, con largos arcos de bambú flexible capaz de acabar con el ojo de un orco a cientos de metros. Los Arqueros Pandaren están equipados con sus arcos y una variedad de flechas con cabezas diferentes (amplia, de forma de hoja, para los jefes de blindados de infantería, agudo, penetrante para las cabezas de los oponentes con armadura pesada, y la inusual forma de "U" o "V" para tratar de llevar al enemigo el daño máximo a corta distancia), ademas a menudo llevan espadas cortas curva similar a las shaktani warblades. Los Arqueros pandaren son expertos en tiros de largo alcance, son francotiradores, aunque el tamaño de sus arcos les prohíbe ocultarse y camuflarse, ya que son casi tan alto como un Pandaren pie. Caballería pandaren esta casi enteramente compuesta de wardancers que montan caballos entrenados en combate. Los wardancers llevan armaduras de bambús reforzado con cadenas de metal. Blanden sus shaktani warblades, los wardancers cortan y reducen a la nada todo lo que esta en su camino. Recientemente introducidas en las finas Pandaren están las armas de fuego, que están empezando a tomar un papel muy importante en la manera en que los Pandaren hacen la Guerra. Aunque sólo algunos de los regimientos de shao'dins usan rifle, los Pandaren han tomado los fusiles de los enano cerveceros. Algunos tiradores Pandaren incluso llegan a ir tan lejos como para viajar al extranjero para aprender las técnicas en armas de fuego de otras razas, y traer de vuelta a Pandaria las mejores tecnicas. Estos tiradores marcan una nueva evolución en la manera en que pandaria hace la guerra, un cambio en las tradiciones que probablemente no se han alterado en milenios. Pandaren Notables *Chen Stormstout *Mojo Stormstout *Chou Ling Sing *Hong Liu *Xiang *Raiden *Shinjo Greatpaw *Chang Bladeclaw Otros: Mojo Dark-Ale, Sinjo Honeybrew, Kesha Wildbarley, Tatsa Sweetbarrow, Mushi Ale-Hearth, Jinto Reedwine, Masha Storm-Stout, y Polo Barrel-keg. Algunos pandaren brewmaster importantes Son nombrados en Warcraft III. Nombres La forma como los Pandaren colocan nombres a los suyos, es similar a como lo hacen los humanos a cada Pandaren le han dado un nombre y un apellido. Los nombres propios, por supuesto, son diferentes *Nombres Masculinos Populares: Chen, Jinto, Kesha, Masha, Mushi, Polo, Sinjo. *Nombres Femeninos Populares: Huan, Jiang, Lian, Mei, Ping, Shui, Zi. *Apellidos Populares: Earthsong, Greentouch, Honeybrew, Lightgrace, Reedwine, Sweetbarrow, Swiftpaw. en:Pandaren Categoría:Razas Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Poner imágenes